Temper
by Dede42
Summary: This is another one of Liz's point of views of their adventures to date.


Supernatural: Temper

A/N: Hi! And thank you for everyone who are my followers on this site for my stories.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**LIZ: TEMPER**

Elizabeth, Liz to family and friends, rarely loses her temper, but of late her temper was flaring up more and more when her brothers went after each other; she also noticed that whenever they did have an argument, something bad always seemed to happen to them on whichever job they were on. When Sam revealed to them that he'd had a dream about something bad happening to a family that was living in their old home, which none of them had been back to in the past twenty-two years, both she and Dean had been skeptical.

But when Sam admitted that he had nightmares about Jessica dying in the same manner as their mom several days prior to it actually happening, alarm bells had gone off in their heads and, reluctantly on both her and Dean's part, returned home; Liz hadn't been thrilled to enter the house, but had when they'd been invited inside by the new owner, Jenny, and hearing what'd been happening, including a strange fiery figure in the girl's bedroom, she agreed with her brothers to find out exactly what had happen the night that their mother had died.

Their research led them to meeting with a palm-reader named Missouri Moseley, a sweet black lady, who made it a point to make sure that Dean behaved, much to Liz and Sam's delight. With her help, they learned that there were two spirits in the house, one that was nasty, and another that was more friendly; of course they were little spooked to learn that the friendly one was hiding in the closet of the room that had once been Sam's nursery.

Liz thought that they'd cleared up everything once they placed bags in certain parts of the house, although it hadn't been easy since the evil spirit attacked them, but Sam was certain that it wasn't over yet, and he'd been right; the evil spirit attacked the family and both Dean and Liz managed to get Jenny out, but Sam had been dragged back inside after getting the two kids to safety. They chopped the door down to get back inside, finding Sam pinned to a wall in the kitchen by the spirit, and they'd been shocked when the second spirit revealed itself to be their mom, looking the way she had the night she'd died, only with no blood.

Liz was stunned by this revelation and had been equally confused when their mom told Sam that she was sorry before bursting into flames in order to destroy the evil spirit, and neither Sam nor Missouri had been able to sense her anywhere in the house after that. Why had their mom said that she was sorry? And for what?

* * *

After all that, her theory that their arguing was causing them harm came true when Dean got a text message from their dad, which lead them to an asylum that was haunted by a lot of vengeful spirits, including an dangerous doctor named Ellicott that fried the brain of a cop, who later killed his wife and himself with his own gun, and Sam thought it was a waste of time, leading to another argument that she had to break up.

Of course, the end result was that Sam got ambushed by Ellicott, who zapped his brain, and he almost killed both her and Dean after shooting them both with rock salt, just once again proving to her that their arguing was doing more harm than good, and that she _never_ wanted to be hit with rock salt ever again. That hurt! After toasting Ellicott's bones, which returned Sam to normal, and getting some sleep, their dad called them out of the blue with a new case and news that whatever killed both their mom and Jessica was a demon.

* * *

Liz was frustrated when Sam insisted that they should go to California to find their dad instead of finding how and why married couples were disappearing without a trace once a year in the same area, and had lost her temper completely, screaming bloody murder at Sam; of course it didn't work out, but she'd been surprised when Sam came back and saved her, Dean, and a girl named Emily from a pagan god that was possessing a scarecrow, which was worshiped by the locals of Burkitsville, Indiana, and helped in finding the oldest apple tree in the entire orchard, which Emily personally set on fire even though it meant killing the town, but she didn't care since her own aunt and uncle had tired to use her as a sacrifice, only to be killed themselves.

* * *

After being zapped while defeating a Raw-head, Liz was positive that both she and Dean were going to die since their hearts were badly damaged, but Sam wouldn't listen, and being actually healed by a preacher named Roy, had blew their minds almost literally; however, when they discovered that the preacher's wife, Sue Ann, was using some really _nasty _black magic in order to control a reaper, which was killing others in order to heal those touched by Roy, and both she and Dean almost died before Sam managed to save the day, allowing the reaper to get its' revenge on Sue Ann.

Both she and Dean had felt guilty since it meant that a sweet woman named Layla wouldn't be cured of her cancer, but after talking with her, Dean had actually promised to pray for her.

* * *

A/N: And cut! R&R everyone!


End file.
